Delivery of Destiny
"Delivery of Destiny" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Paul the Delivery Guy discovers his job has a higher calling to save Danville as he makes stops at Phineas and Ferb's house, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Danville City Hall and the OWCA, in a special episode seen through his eyes. The rock band, Love Händel, returns for some musical accompaniment. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry has lost the tools in his hat. Plot In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are discussing their latest idea: a city-wide amusement park on a single track. Paul the Delivery Guy arrives and asks Phineas to sign the delivery note for the 20 tons of building material they ordered. Phineas signs the notice with the pen Paul had left in their backyard on the previous day and assures him that the pen would not be lost again as he and Ferb had installed a clip on it for him. On the road in the Hightail Delivery truck, Paul talks on a headset with his father, who works in the same company, confirming that he had accidentally left the boys the blue slip rather than the pink one as he was supposed to. His father tells him that he should be taking his job more seriously, but Paul explains how he is unsure if he wants to be a delivery guy. Paul turns on the radio and listens as the radio host informs listeners to keep an eye out for the WJOP party van in the streets, as the first listener to spot it and say the key phrase “the phrase that pays” receives a prize. Paul then arrives at his next stop, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As the elevator of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building is out of order, Paul has to carry the large package all the way up the flight of stairs. At the top, he enters Doofenshmirtz's apartment and is immediately trapped in a tiny cage. Doofenshmirtz releases him and apologizes, explaining that the cage was intended for someone else. Paul brushes it off, and Doofenshmirtz tell him his evil scheme of how he plans to shoot city hall with his latest -inator and turn it into juice to humiliate his brother Roger so he can take over. In turn, Paul tells Doofenshmirtz about how he feels unfulfilled at his own job, and Doofenshmirtz offers him a job as a minion, but Paul declines. As he leaves, Doofenshmirtz notices that he left the blue slip instead of the pink one. Back on the road, Paul drives by Phineas and Ferb, who are now on their completed one-track ride across the city. Suddenly, the WJOP party van crashes into the back of his truck, and Paul steps out to check the damage. Accidentally stating the key phrase, Paul realizes that he won Love Handel as his personal musicians for the day. To his annoyance, they follow him around and turn everything he does into a tune. After delivering Mayor Roger the empty box he ordered for his cat to play in at City Hall, Paul tells Love Händel his dilemma, but they just turn his words into a melody. They pass Phineas and Ferb’s track once again, and they greet the kids as they pass by. Love Händel then sings to Paul about wanting food, so they head to Mr. Slushy Burger for lunch where Candace is explaining her latest busting endeavors to Jeremy. There, Paul’s father calls and informs him that there is another package at Hightail headquarters to be delivered to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. As Paul delivers the last part of Doofenshmirtz’s Juice-inator, he notices Perry, whose emergency spy tools are missing from their usual place in his fedora, struggling in the cage. Doofenshmirtz tells Paul that Perry likes the cage and shoos him out of the apartment. Paul and Love Händel arrive at their last stop of the day, the O.W.C.A. headquarters, where they learn that Carl removed Perry’s tools to clean and repair. Paul then has a realization of how important his job can be, and agrees to deliver Perry’s tools, finally leaving the pink copy and taking the blue one. After being stuck in traffic, Paul and Love Händel hitch a ride on Phineas and Ferb’s track to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, where Paul delivers the tools. However, as soon as Perry is free Doofenshmirtz traps him again in a pit in the floor. As the -inator is ready to fire, Paul ties it up and takes off with Perry on his paraglider. Doofenshmirtz curses both Perry the Platypus and Paul the Delivery Guy as the -inator explodes, destroying the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building as well as Phineas and Ferb's track and spilling pineapple juice everywhere. As they fly off, Paul states that he’d rather be called a mobile logistics technician than a delivery guy. The children, Candace and Linda stand around in confusion at the juice puddles on the ground. At the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram offers Paul a job, but he declines, stating that being a mobile logistics technician is his calling. As he leaves, Perry notices that he forgot his pen. Songs *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *The Ballads of Paul Goofs *Love Händel never entered Doofenshmirtz's apartment (at least not during the second time Paul was there, when they accompanied him there for the first time) as they were still climbing the stairs by the time Paul had completed the delivery; though they figured out faster than Paul did that the platypus Major Monogram was talking about was the same platypus he saw in the apartment trapped in the cage. However, their previous memories of Perry may not have been erased. ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *When Love Händel is sliding down the tube in O.W.C.A., Swampy's tie is going through his arm. *The package that Paul has to deliver to Dr. Doofenshmirtz is mislabeled: Dr Heinz Dooferschirtz DEi Entey prites DEI Pisze Dannlle **When Paul finally gets the package up the stairs, the label changes: Dr.Heinz Dootfenachmirtz DEI Enter Prites DEI Pisze **The package has two labels on it. With this change, the city on the two labels also change to different misspellings. One reads "Danrille" and the other reads "Danriue". *When Paul makes the emergency delivery to Agent P and engages the Turbo gear on his van, he passes the same two cars on the same street in the same manner as he did before. *When Paul asks Major Monogram to fill out the 237 form, he says, "You keep the pink copy, the blue copy's mine!" This is intended to underscore his own maturity since the beginning of the episode, where he forgets which color copy of the form he should keep, and which copy belongs to the Phineas and Ferb. Unfortunately, the color copy that Major Monogram would receive, should be neither pink nor blue, since pink would be for Agent P (the recipient of the package) and blue would only be left after he completed the delivery. *During "Ballad of Paul" when they sing kitty in a box, the lyrics read "almost as fun as a genie in a box" while the closed captions read "almost as fun as a kitty in socks". Trivia *The title is a reference on the phrase, "date with destiny." Gallery Paul and Love Handel.jpg|Paul with Love Handel. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes